Building control systems exist for monitoring occupancy and energy usage. The building control systems may provide energy management and control based on sensed occupancy.
Research has shown that increased customer engagement, (where store associates help customers in a retail store) results in higher sales. Therefore retail establishments desire to increase customer engagement and track customer engagement by measuring the interactions, and tracking the customer engagement.
It is desirable to have a method, system and apparatus for tracking motion of an area by a building control system for occupancy interaction detection.